


Short Stories

by thehappyfangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e12 Suspicion, F/M, Naked Cuddling, writer!McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappyfangirl/pseuds/thehappyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 4x12, "Suspicion" - Ruby's POV after the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I still adore writer!McGee, and I wish they would have done more with this ship on the show. Hope you enjoy this little tag!

She lay awake for a while after Tim fell asleep, studying his face that looked even younger when he wasn't trying to look more confident than his partner, or even more competent to Agent Gibbs.

She knew this would just be tonight. Tomorrow she'd go back to dusting for prints to see if the Johnson kid broke into his girlfriend's house again, to shoddy equipment and requisitions for better stuff getting lost in the budget in favor of larger sized uniforms.

Ruby shook off that train of thought; she wasn't that woman tonight. 

Today she'd helped federal agents crack a murder case and stop a terrorist cell from carrying out a plot against Americans. She'd earned the approval of their hard-assed boss, the respect of their forensic scientist, and a dinner invitation from a famous author.

And here she was. 

She reached over and brushed his hair back from his face, unable to stop her smile. _Thom E. Gemcity. They'll never believe me back home_ , she thought. _I'll be lucky if the boss pays me for coming up here._

Finally, she settled in the crook of his arm and slept.

When she woke again, she found him watching her. "Morning...it's morning, right?" She twisted around to try and see the clock.

"Still morning. Want breakfast?" 

God, he had a great smile. She shifted closer and draped her leg over his. "Not just yet," she said, skimming her fingers down to gauge his morning interest... _nice_. "I think I want at least one more time before I have to go back." She leaned up to kiss him, sliding her lips to his neck when it became clear that morning breath would make kissing problematic.

"Ruby--oh!" She smiled against his neck as she stroked him gently. "It doesn't--doesn't have to be one more time, if..."

"Shh." She kissed his cheek. "You know those kinds of stories only work in books." She squeezed once, enjoying the sound he made. "Just don't forget me when I'm back in the boondocks."

It was after three when she finally got back in her car, an autographed copy of Deep Six on the seat beside her.

A week later, Timothy McGee sat at his typewriter, a jazz record on the turntable and a cup of coffee near to hand. His editor had asked him to contribute a short story to an upcoming collection that would be edited by James Patterson. At first he hadn't been sure what he'd wanted to write, but when he saw the little bottle of red fingerprint powder on his desk, he smiled and started to type.

_"Pack a toothbrush."_

_L.J. Tibbs hated cases that took them deep into cow country. Agent Tommy hummed 'Dueling Banjos' until Tibbs threatened to leave him on the side of the road, but Agent McGregor had a feeling this case would be something special..._


End file.
